


Elizabeth's Release

by BrowniePoints



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Jack Sparrow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Jack Sparrow, Light Choking, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Pirate Elizabeth Swann, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowniePoints/pseuds/BrowniePoints
Summary: After the events of 'At World's End', Elizabeth is at home, secretly married to Will, and missing her pirate life. After a quick meeting with the new Commodore, Elizabeth finds herself having to make a very quick decision about her life.Rated explicit for future chapters.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Elizabeth is at home after 'At World's End'. She is married to Will, but she's told no one because Will is MIA being captain of the Flying Dutchman. Her father is still alive too.

Elizabeth stood on the balcony in her large room in Port Royal. Her father was throwing a party for her return home. Although she didn't really feel like she was home. In fact she felt like it was the exact opposite. Will was now the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Jack was god knows where doing god knows what and the 'Pirate King' Elizabeth Swann was in her room mentally preparing herself for a party she didn't want to go to. How life changes so quickly. She was so deep in her memories of the last few months that she didn't hear her chambermaid, Charlotte, enter her room until the girl made a small, polite cough to get her attention. She jumped and turned around and smiled once she realised who it was. She always liked Charlotte. She was around the same age as herself and was possibly the only person she truly missed on her travels across the seas. Charlotte loved hearing the stories of Elizabeth's adventures.

''I'm to help you get ready for the party, Miss.'' she said with a curtsy. Elizabeth sighed and returned inside. She looked at the rather large dress that was hung over the bedpost that she was to wear. The finest material, the finest embroidery and the finest craftsmanship, or so her father said. It really didn't appeal to her anymore. Not after months of wearing men's clothing. The comfort! Men really had it so much easier than women did. 

''Thanks Charlotte.'' Elizabeth said with a smile. It wasn't her fault that this was her life. And she knew a lot of girls would jump at the chance to be the governors daughter, she was not ungrateful. She just wanted something else.

''It is really a beautiful dress, miss. You will look beautiful in it!''

''Thank you.'' she said again. ''I like the colour.'' The colour in question was a deep royal blue that reminded Elizabeth of the ocean. The matching masquerade mask was the same colour with tiny pearls to decorate. Elizabeth enjoyed masquerade balls, so when her father told her they were having a party to celebrate her return, she all but insisted on it being a masquerade ball. 

They chatted while getting Elizabeth dressed and continued while doing hair and make up. It was the height of fashion nowadays to have hair in a tight up do. But Elizabeth left her hair down in loose curls spilling over her shoulders. She added some dark kohl around her eyes and some rouge to her cheeks and lips. She turned and looked in the long mirror by her bed and smiled. It was like looking at the two halves of her life come together in one look. She didn't think her father would be too happy with the way she styled herself but she really struggled to make herself care. Tying the ribbon of the mask around her head she smoothed out her skirts. 

She gave Lottie a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for her help and left her room and headed down the large staircase. Her father was at the foot of the stairs waiting. She could see his disapproval at her choices of styling but he didn't say anything, which was more than she was expecting. Since her return he's been treating her as though she was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode if he pushed her too far. She smiled at him at took his outstretched arm. It wasn't his fault, this was what was proper in his eyes, and there was no way she was ever going to change that.

''You look, er, beautiful Elizabeth.'' he said. ''Everyone is overjoyed at your return. They were all as worried as I was.'' 

''I'm glad to be back.'' she said. He knew she didn't mean it, but again he didn't call her out on it. Was this going to be her life now? 

''Perhaps tonight you will consider dancing with Commodore Astley? I am positive you will get along perfectly. He has been asking about you since you came home.''

Here we go. She hadn't told her father that she had married Will. He thought he was dead. How do you actually explain what had happened?! It seemed easier to her to keep that as her little secret. After all, she was the one who had to deal with the consequences of being back home. It made no difference to Will whether the whole world knew or not, they wont be able to see each other for a long time. 

''Father, I-'' 

''I know, I know. William. I don't know exactly what happened when you were away, but perhaps it will make you feel better to get back to some normalcy? It can and it will be hard. After you mother passed I felt like the world was ending. But there is always a reason to keep going. Mine was you. You will find your reason. Spend some time with Commodore Astley. You don't have to make any promises tonight but it might make you feel better.''

'Yes father.'' she said with as bright a smile she could muster. He looked pleased with her answer and continued to lead her to the big hall in which the ball was being held. Walking through the large doors she kept her eyes on the floor in front of her to avoid the stares she knew she would be getting. She felt like an attraction in a circus, on show to the whole world. They slowly made there way to the big table at the head of the room and sat down beside all the other town officials. She nodded and smiled along with the conversations in the right places but took nothing in. She never realised how superficial everything was back here. Had she been like this? One thing she did notice was that she really enjoyed the alcohol that was being brought around. She was never one for alcohol but as much as she hated to admit it, she really did like the rum she had drunk that night on the island with Jack. She was drinking a lot faster than the others around her she realised, but she didn't feel the effects like she should have. Maybe her tolerance was up now. She was lost in her thoughts swirling her drink in front of her when a shadow blocked the light in front of her.

Confused, she looked up. A tall man stylishly dressed stood in front of the table. He had had high cheekbones and dusty blond hair. He was dressed in black and held himself in a manner that she knew straight away that this was the new Commodore. His face was perfect. Perfectly symmetrical, fantastic bone structure, light brown eyes and a mouth that looked like he was ready to break out into laughter. 

''Governor Swann.'' he nodded at her father and his eyes slid over to land on Elizabeth. ''Miss Swann, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Would you do me the pleasure of sharing this dance with me?'' She could feel her fathers eyes burning into her, in fact she could feel the whole tables eyes on her. 

''Yes of course.'' she said, painting a bright smile on her face and standing up. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her into the middle of the floor. She tried to ignore the sigh of relief from her father as she stood. 

He stopped and turned her when they reached the middle of the floor, placing one of his hands on the small of her back and keeping the other in his hand. She let herself be led in the familiar dance, she had many dance lessons when she was younger, it'd be almost impossible to forget the steps. It was almost nice to stop thinking and move to the song without thinking. Almost.

''I've heard you've had quite an eventful few months.'' She looked up at his face. He had a cheeky glint in his eyes and she didn't know how to take it.

''You could say that.''

Travelling with pirates? You could definitely say that. I've heard quite a few rumours since I came to Port Royal. You were engaged to be married to a previous Commodore, but pirates stole you away in the night and held you captive for all that time? Or perhaps it was another? You fell in love with a blacksmith and ran away and actually enjoyed the pirates lifestyle and he died? Or maybe it was that you ran away with Jack Sparrow? I heard he escaped from his jail cell around the time you disappeared. You are one giant mystery Elizabeth. I intend to find out the truth eventually.''

Maybe it was the alcohol giving her a false sense of arrogance but she actually smirked at him and said, ''You will be a long time trying to find out the truth. If my own father doesn't know the truth what makes you think I would tell some stranger?''

Shock flashed across his face for a brief moment, but then his face lit up with a radiant smile as he laughed out loud.

''She's feisty! Tell me, did you learn that from the pirates? Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I am just so curious about your story. You will trust me and you will tell me. I'm a patient man.''

She looked up at him. She didn't know how to take this man at all. Was he serious? And if not, what was he after? ''I've heard you've made quite the impression on everyone, rising to rank so quickly, so young. Surely a man so young and good looking's first choice of career wouldn't be to join the army, Commodore Astley.'' He looked down at her and blinked. Silent for a moment. Then cleared his throat and then grinned at her.

''Touché.'' was all he said. ''Also call me Adam. I've grown quite sick of that title very quick. Too proper.'' She couldn't help but have a little laugh at that last part. Was it not the whole point of progressing in rank not to be called by a better title?

They made their way around the large circular dance floor for the next couple of songs and Elizabeth found herself rather enjoying it. They stopped by the wall at the side of the dance floor and he motioned for a serving girl to bring over two drinks. She noticed how they didn't venture back to the table but stood rather to the side lines. 

''Do you miss being away?'' he asked. His voice sounded softer than it did earlier, less intrusive. Maybe he was genuinely curious.

''Yeah I really do.'' she replied, taking a deep drink from her glass, finishing it. His eyebrows raised slightly but a quick look from her shut up any comment he was about to make. ''I'd go back right now if I could.'' She took another drink from another serving girl making her rounds.

''Nothing beats freedom.'' was all he said. She looked at him, a thousand questions in her head now. She took a large mouthful of her drink and was preparing to ask him some of them when his eyes went to something behind her. His eyebrows furrowed and confusion took over his face. Suddenly Elizabeth felt a hand at her waist from behind and she turned around quickly.

A man in a dark slightly worn suit was behind her, a smile on his face. He had a black mask on and a hat with a large feather sticking up from it. It reminded her of the one Will wore when they rescued Jack from the noose. 

''Care to join me for a dance, Miss Elizabeth? Surely the Commodore can't have all of the dances tonight.'' she could hear the smile in the mans voice and she looked to the Commodores face. His jaw was set and he looked not at all happy with the interruption, eyeing the other mans hand still lingering at her waist. Something irked her about his reaction, had she not danced with him enough tonight? She turned her back and took the other mans outstretched hand. 

''Of course.'' she answered, walking out to the centre of the floor with the other man in tow. She could feel Adam's eyes on her back as they walked away.

Turning to the man next to her she put one hand on his shoulder and they started dancing, she was very aware of his hand just a bit lower than it should be but what was invading her mind right now was who this man was. There was something oddly familiar about him. Her eyes scanned his tanned face but the black mask was just throwing her off. He smirked at her and leaned down so his mouth was right at her ear, she resisted the urge to lean back and ask him what the hell was he thinking acting like this.

''Miss me, Lizzie?'' he said quietly in her ear. A sudden surge of heat coursed through her whole body. This isn't real. 

''Jack?!'' she leaned back to get a proper look at his face and it hit her like train. Of course it was him. Now that she heard the voice it was impossible to see anyone but him. Happiness bubbled up inside her and unconsciously her grip on his hand and his shoulder tightened, she's not going to let him leave without at least telling her how things are in the pirate world. Now that he was in front of her she couldn't stop the desperation coming up. Contact with the world she loves so much, it was like a fresh breath of air and she'd been drowning the whole time she was home. Just as quick as her happiness came, it left, and anxiety took over. Anxiety for Jack, in room full of officers who would jump at the opportunity to arrest him, not to mention her father, who she knows still blames him for her leaving. 

''In the flesh.'' he said cockily, flashing one of his large smiles.

''How did you-?'' she said, looking around the room. Her father was in deep conversation with a man sat next to him and not paying her the slightest bit of attention. Adam, however, was still looking at them as intently as he had been, if not more so. 

''It doesn't matter.'' he said. ''What does matter is why I'm here. I've been here all night and I can't help but think that you're not exactly happy to be here. Unless this new Commodore has caught your eye? I was going to see if you want to come away with me.''

''Why?' she wanted to get away, but she couldn't help but be suspicious. After all, she knew Jack well, he never done anything for anyone else unless it benefitted him somehow. 

''Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I've missed you constantly berating me. That constant voice beside me telling me what a bad person I am.''

''How?''

''I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Haven't you learned to just trust me and roll with it yet? Have I ever steered you wrong?''

''Yes. More than once.'' she said. ''Don't you realise that you're in a room full of people who would love to see you hung? Officers who would jump at the chance to be the one who finally brings you to justice? What were you thinking coming here, Jack?!'' He looked at her slightly confused.

''When have you ever seen me to turn away when something gets too dangerous? I thought you'd be happy.''

''I am! I'm just worried. Please don't do something stupid and make me watch you die, I don't think I could handle that.'' 

''Many people have tried to kill me, only one has succeeded. Since that person was you, perhaps I should be the one to be a bit more sceptical, love. You and I both know you'd rather be anywhere else on this planet than here.''

''How?'' she asked, because he was right. She wanted out. She didn't care how she got it and she didn't know how long his offer would stand, she didn't want to give him time to change his mind.

''Don't you worry about the details, love. Just get what you need and meet me at the docks tonight. There's a smaller boat waiting for us at the docks because I could hardly bring the Pearl too close unfortunately.''

Her heart was pounding. But if she was being completely honest she was loving it, she missed the adrenaline and it coursed through her body like a drug. She could smell the sea on him and she looked up at his face. His eyes had that sparkle that he got when he was doing something adventurous and she couldn't help but smile. 

''I need to make an excuse and go to my room soon. I'd like to get going while everyone is still here. Most of the guards are here anyway. I'll be quick. Hopefully it'll be a few hours until they realise I'm gone.'' He smiled at that.

''Ah, there she is. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Always ready for an adventure.'' His hand put a bit more pressure on her waist and he leaned in once more, lips brushing her ear slightly sending shivers right up her spine. ''So perhaps we should get going, love?'' He pulled away and kept hold of her hand and lead her to the edge of the room.

''Do you want me to wait outside for you in case something goes wrong?'' he asked.

''I should be fine, Jack. I'll be as quick as I can.'' he smiled and her and bowed his head a fraction, backing away into the crowd toward the door. She stood looking at the spot where he disappeared for a few seconds. She was quite sad to see him go, some part of her was afraid that once he was out of her sight, he would disappear and she wouldn't see him again. That one small taste of the world she loves so much was enough to reel her in once again and she knew now that she wasn't going to let it go this easily this time. Clearing her throat, she turned around to head back to her table but walked right into Adam standing directly behind her.

''Who was that?'' he asked, looking over her to the direction Jack had gone.

''I wasn't under the impression that I had to run every man that I dance with by you.'' she said sharply, what was this mans problem?! ''If you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to my father.''

She ducked around him and felt him on her heels. Rolling her eyes, she weaved her way through the crowd and made her way towards the table. Her father was finished his conversation and was looking around the room at everyone. He wasn't one for dancing. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her chair out before she could, so she could sit down. Adam was just behind her, bowing slightly to her father and taking a seat on her other side. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes again she turned her chair slightly so she was angled away from him.

''Father I feel quite faint.'' she said, making her voice sound small. ''I think it's being in this room with so many people. I haven't been in a crowd this big in a long time I think it's all a bit much.'' Her father looked at her, clearly concerned. 

''Well you've had quite a few dances tonight, maybe it's time for you to go to bed.''

She rose to her feet, kissed her father on the cheek and walked to the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest she felt like it had to be visible to those around her. She didn't turn around until she reached the door, already her father was laughing with a man on his right. Smiling slightly, she turned and walked as quickly as she could without running all the way to her room. Charlotte was there, she gave a start when Elizabeth came in. 

''Miss I wasn't expecting you back so soon! Was the party not to Misses liking?''

''It was fun. I just got tired rather quickly. You can return to your rooms for the night, please. I want to be alone tonight. Thank you, Charlotte.''

Charlotte looked a bit confused but she smiled at her and made her way from the room. As soon as the door closed, she started rushing around the room. She got a small bag and start putting some things in it, not a lot, she needed to be able to move quick. She was ready quickly, she was still afraid Jack would be captured. Opening her door slowly, she waited to see if she could hear anything. She couldn't, so she poked her head out slowly. There was no one around so she ran as quietly as she could. She took the back stairs so she wouldn't have to walk past the hall full of guards. She was on the ground floor and she was creeping along a corridor mostly used by the maids. She realised she didn't even know her way to the back exit and stopped trying to get her bearings, when she heard someone coming toward her. She ducked into the dearest room and stood still, trying to breathe as quietly as she could. She was giving whoever that was a chance to get down the hall when she seen the window on the other side of the room. Heart pumping, she ran over it and opened it. She threw her bag out and climbed up to follow it. As she jumped down, her skirt caught on something on the wall. Grunting in frustration, she pulled at it. It came clear, but it left a large rip in the side of her skirt.

She rolled her eyes, picked up her bag and walked to the entrance of her fathers property, keeping to the shadows. As she got to the end of the wall she was prepared to have to find a way around the guard, when she found him already unconscious and laying under a tree. She had to thank Jack when she seen him. Stepping around the unconscious man, she ran down the dark street. Her adrenaline was pumping and she laughed out loud. She turned the last corner and ran down the dock. She couldn't see anyone on the dock and started to panic. He had to be here. I didn't take that long, did I? She looked around frantically, heart thumping in her chest, panic seeping in, when she felt large arms grab her around the shoulders, turning her around. There he is. Her smile disappeared just as quick as it came when she realised that the arms didn't belong to Jack, they belonged to Adam. Who looked furious.


	2. Freedom

She froze. Her jaw dropped. The fury in his eyes was palpable. His grip on her shoulders was like iron, his fingers would definitely leave bruises. She froze on the inside, whether from shock, fear or confusion she didn't know. But she snapped herself out of it quickly. Wrenching herself from his grip she pushed herself away and almost before she could stop herself her hand was out and using all of her strength to slap him across the face. His head whipped back to look at her, a pink hand shape already visible on his face. She took a step back. Why did I do that?! No! He had no right to grab me like that.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' he asked.

''Excuse me?'' 

''I knew something was up with you as soon as that man interrupted. Where are you going? Do you not realise how hurt your father would be if you run off again? Do you care at all? Come back with me and no one will know how irresponsible you were tonight.''

She stood there, confused. Her mouth hanging open, eyes squinting, she didn't care how ridiculous she looked, what was he thinking?

''I am a grown woman. NOT some child you can scold into coming home. It has nothing to do with you where I go or what I do. Who do you think you are following me down here? Go back to the party. Tell whoever you want about how irresponsible I've been all you want, I'll be long gone by the time anyone would be sober enough to do anything about it.'' She turned her back on him and folded her arms under her chest. Where are you, Jack?

She heard Adam grunt in frustration, then take a few steps obviously to walk around to face her. But before he got there she heard a thump. Whipping around, she seen him crumpled on the ground, Jack above him with a plank of wood in his hand. The cheeky smile on his face almost made her laugh, had some part of her not been just a little bit worried about Adam. 

''What took you so long?!'' 

''Sorry love, just doubled back to make sure you weren't followed. Then when you were I wanted to see what this ones deal was.'' He gave Adam a little kick. ''Found yourself a new Commodore?''

''Shut up. Are we going to stand here waiting for them to realise I'm gone?'' she arched her eyebrow at him, two can play at that game.

''Course not! Are you doubting me, Lizzie?'' He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so her back was to him, his breath warm against the back of her neck. She tried to ignore the feelings that stirred up inside her and look to where his hand was pointing. Unable to hide her disgust at the little row boat tied to the dock.

''Jack, it's tiny!'' she groaned, honestly expecting something a bit more, well, pirate.

''Ouch. That's the first time I've heard that.'' he winked at her. ''Just get in.''

Blushing, she watched as he jumped down into the small boat and let him put his hands on her hips and lift her down to stand beside him. Once again finding herself hyper aware of his hands on her. What is wrong with me? This is Jack! It's just been too long. Pull yourself together. Busying her hands with smoothing her skirts, she tried to look non fazed. Jack immediately got to rowing and she sat down quickly so she wouldn't fall over, that would be all she needed right now. 

''So where've you been? What you been up to?'' she asked.

''Oh here and there. Trust me love, if I told you what I've been up to, you'll jump out and swim for shore.'' Another wink and another one of those smiles that made her feel vulnerable. Naked. She rolled her eyes and she couldn't help them from landing on Adam. I hope someone finds him soon. Although, if he's found soon it would mean less of a head start for her and Jack, so maybe not too soon. 

It didn't take too long until she was climbing up the rope ladder up onto the Pearl, Jack standing below her holding the ladder steady for her. She could feel his eyes running over her and tried her hardest to blush. She had to get control over that, it would be mortifying if Jack seen. It really didn't help that whenever he looked at her she felt a burning sensation at her core. A fluttering nervousness in her stomach that made her feel like she was standing on the edge of a ledge and ready to fall over. Although I have fallen from a ledge before and it didn't seem as scary as what I'm feeling right now. I need to stop. This is getting out of control. 

''Shall I show you to your room, Miss Swann?'' Jack said as he climbed onto a boat, bowing his head and placing his hand out for her. She could hear the mocking in her voice and slapped his hand away, laughing. But she took his hand and as he was walking away she heard him shouting orders to the crew to start setting sail. He pulled her down below deck and past a few rooms until he stopped outside a room, and pushed the door open. 

''This is the second biggest cabin on the ship, mine of course being the biggest.'' He winked at her for the third time that night. ''Only way you'll get that room is if you kill me, again.''

''Jack, I-'' Not for the first time, a huge wave of guilt crashed over her at the memory of what she did in the past. She opened her mouth, not really sure how she could apologise, but he interrupted.

''Shh, love. No point thinking about the past, especially when we've just smuggled the Governors daughter away from him from right under his nose. Again. Adventure awaits, darling. Let's go get it.''

He turned and left the room and she just had time to throw her small bag down on the bed and follow him out, up onto the deck. The desk was just a blur of people running back and forth, some faces familiar, some not. Soon they were sailing away and Port Royal was shrinking behind them. She couldn't quite bring herself to feel properly guilty, not really. She was too excited to be back on the sea, enjoying freedom already. She stood along the rail and breathed in deeply, enjoying the refreshing smell of the sea, and couldn't help herself laughing. This was how she was standing, eyes closed, when she felt a hand on her waist and a voice by her ear.

''Enjoying yourself, lovie?''

She almost jumped out of her skin, heart thumping in her chest. She turned and was ready to give out to him, but his smile was too contagious and she broke her cool. Then the two were laughing together. It felt nice to laugh, she hadn't felt this good in so long. It was hard to feel truly happy when your every move is being watched, from her father to Charlotte to the guards her father had tried to subtly set on her. A small flash of guilt flashed in her but she suppressed it quickly. She was living her life for herself, it wasn't fair that she was expected to live her life according to whatever everyone else thought was proper. She was done with that and there is absolutely no way she was ever letting herself be brought back to that. 

''This feels good, Jack. Too good.'' she replied.

''I could make it feel even better.'' he raised one eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She didn't trust her voice right now, not after what was going through her depraved little mind ever since she ran away with him. Was that really only an hour or two ago? The night sky was clear and full of stars and only then did she realise how fast the Pearl was sailing. She forgot how fast the ship was. They could out sail any of Port Royal's ships if the time came. She let out a breath that she didn't realise she was keeping. 

''You okay, love?'' Jack actually looked worried. It was kind of cute.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually. I feel like a huge weights been lifted and I can breathe properly now. Thank you. I honestly wasn't expecting to see any of you for a long time. Maybe even ever.'' 

Suddenly his arms were around her and she was crying. She didn't know why she was crying. But standing there with his arms around her felt good, it was relieving to feel this safe and happy. Maybe she was overwhelmed. She hasn't cried since the first night she got home after Will left her for the Flying Dutchman. Though it wasn't his fault really. She needed to stop feeling so resentful of him, it wasn't his fault. Shaking herself mentally, she pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. God, I probably look like a fucking mess. She managed a small apologetic smile, he was just looking at her oddly. Does he know how good he looks with the eyeliner framing his dark eyes. She took a deep breath. Steadying herself. Just go for it, Lizzie. That little voice in her head spoke up. You wont see Will in over 9 years. You and him will be completely different people in that amount of time. 

''Thanks Jack.''

''No need to thank me, Lizzie. The Pearl just isn't the same without you, got your claws in nice and deep in me, er, the ship, I mean. Plus the crew missed having a pretty girl onboard. Crazy. Used to say it was bad luck having a lady onboard they did.'' She smiled at his little cover up there at the end. Finally she wasn't the one to blush. It was nice. Cheeky glint in her eye, she leaned in to Jack's ear, it was her turn to make him feel the way she'd been feeling since the moment she saw him.

''Claws? In you? You wish, Jack'' she put emphasis on his name. Smiling slightly and glancing at his lips slow enough that she was sure he seen. She seen him swallow and exhale. She pushed herself away and turned her back and walked back toward her cabin. When she reached the stairs, she glanced back at him, he was staring after her with an intense look in his eyes. She smiled again, putting in every effort to look as seductive as she could. Taking her time walking down the stairs, feeling his eyes on her every step she took. When she reached the bottom she walked quickly to her room, heart thumping in her chest. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that her heart was thumping from excitement. It was a nice change. Her life had been so dull back home. This is what she needed, what she thrived on. Excitement.

For the first time she looked around her room. It wasn't huge, but Jack was right. It was the largest she'd seen aboard the Pearl on her time on it. The furniture was all the same as the other rooms. It has a bed, a small desk and chair, a wardrobe and a washbasin and mirror, the walking space bigger than what she'd seen of the other rooms, plus the other rooms had two sets of bunks, four people to a room. She had this one to herself thankfully. Although she wondered who had occupied this room before her and whether he or she minded having being booted from their room. 

She started by putting her small bag of stuff away in the wardrobe. It didn't take long so she started taking her jewellery out and brushing out her hair. She forgot how tangled her hair gets with the wind when she was sailing so she gave up. Great. She sat for a while, looking in the mirror at herself. She still had on her make up from the party, it seemed so long ago that she was getting ready for the party. She loved the make up so much she almost didn't want to take it off. But you're not at Port Royal anymore, you can wear make up like this every day. That cheered her up. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She didn't have her father or Will over her shoulder expecting her to be the perfect lady from Port Royal every single day of her life. She laughed out loud at the sudden realisation. 

Like a flash, an idea popped into her head. She could do anything she wanted. She was her own woman. Finally. For the first time in her life she had no one to judge her for her actions. Before she could stop she stood up. Taking in her appearance in the mirror, hair dishevelled, dark red lips, black lined eyes and torn dress. Her father would faint if he seen her like this. Her mind set. She was going to Jack. She wasn't going to think about it too much, she didn't want to give herself time to talk herself out of it. She turned on her heel decisively ang grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

Only to find Jack standing there, arm raised as if to knock.


	3. Pleasure

*Jack* 

Why am I standing here? She's a married woman. Married to someone she only gets to see once a decade, but still. She's married! If it was anyone else I wouldn't care. I would have worked my rum fuelled charm until I had her in my bed, only to say goodbye the next morning and set sail. Hoping never to see them again, but occasionally I do see them again. That's how I managed to get myself slapped on a number of occasions. What the hell do I say when she opens the door? Hi Lizzie, I've not been able to stop thinking about you since I pulled you from the water in Port Royal and now that your husband is MIA I wonder if you'd- NO. I'm not going to do this. I'm going back up to my room and am going to get so blind drunk that I wont even remember she is on board. I turned to walk in the direction of the captains quarters, when the sound of Lizzie's laughter coming from her room stopped me in my tracks. It was like my brain had no control of my body as I turned around and went to knock. But before I could knock, the door went flying open and there she was just standing there, looking at me with a shocked expression that I'm 100% certain matched mine. 

We stood for what seemed like an eternity but what was probably only a couple of seconds. She ran her tongue over her lips, shook her head slightly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which needless to say confused me slightly. I need to say something. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to say something, anything, to break the silence. When suddenly she took one big step and with a force that I definitely did not expect from someone her size, she used all of her body weight to push me back against the wall and had her mouth pressed to mine. There was a sense of urgency in that kiss. The kiss somehow conveyed everything he was feeling just before the door opened. I was in shock for the first few seconds, my body and my mind not completely believing what's happening right now. She must have felt like I wasn't into it, because she pulled back shyly. Her face blushing crimson she took a step back toward her bedroom, biting her lower lip in a way that drove him crazy.

''Sorry Jack, I'll just-''

Finally my brain caught up with what was happening, and I am not letting this opportunity pass just because I was too slow to catch on. Sure I'd kissed her before but that was when she tricked me into, well, dying. Grinning, I grabbed her and pulled her back to me, kissing her deeply. I wound my hands in her hair and tilted her head up to mine, then pushed her against the opposite wall. It felt so good to kiss her and not have my hands handcuffed behind me. I pulled away from her just a bit, her lips trying to follow mine. I grabbed her hands and raised them above her head, holding them both in one of mine. Then using my other hand so it was at her throat, not putting any pressure, I just pushed to angle her head up slightly so she was looking upward. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply.

Starting under her lips, I trailed small kisses along her jaw line. She actually whimpered and I swear to God I felt it tugging at something deep inside me. I felt myself hardening beneath my trousers and ignored it. Not yet. Continuing my kisses along her jaw line I started down toward her collarbone, painfully aware of her chest rising against me. How could a collarbone turn me on so much?! Her head rolled back slightly and she sighed breathily, I took my hand away from her throat and wound it in her hair again, tugging slightly. I continued my way down until I reached the top of her cleavage above her corseted dress. Heaven. Then I slowly traced my tongue back up to her lips, then continuing my way to her ear, nibbling slightly. I could feel her arms tugging to break free from my grip and smiled. 

''Jack, please.'' she whispered. Fuck, that broke me. Hearing her voice that desperate for me, broke down any sense of control that I had. Releasing her wrists, I grabbed her and lifted her by her ass. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and wound her hands around my neck, not breaking the kiss. Holding her against me, I walked into her room, slamming the door behind me. Not even looking, I placed her down on the edge of the desk, pushing the few things on the desk to the side. She put her hands on the desk beside herself, holding herself upright. I continued my assault on her mouth, loving the taste of her. This was like nothing I'd ever experienced, I have wanted this for so long and had convinced myself that it never would happen. I pulled away, catching my breath. Her hair was dishevelled and her lips were fucking perfect. Her eyes felt like they were staring into my soul.

''Don't stop.'' she said. Her voice was breathy, she bit her lower lip slowly. God how does she drive me this crazy? She has to know what she's doing. She looked down and started struggling to undo her corset, hands shaking. Taking her hands in mine, I moved them out of my way. I placed my hands on the top of the corset and pulled, the fabric ripping beneath my hands. The sight of her perfect smooth skin bared beneath my hands was almost enough to tip me over the edge. Ducking my head down, I took one of her nipples in my mouth, and took the other between my fingertips. Flicking my tongue over her perfect nipple while also pinching the other and rolling my thumb over it. I felt her shiver and looked up just in time to see her head roll back in pleasure, a small moan escaping her lips. My dick twitched in my trousers, I don't think I can hold out much longer.

My hands roamed over her body, loving the feel of her soft skin under my hands. Thanks to a rip in her skirt already there, I was able to rip the skirt from her body too. I had to stop for a second, taking in the view of her. She was naked from the waist up, with just the thin fabric of her underwear between us. I ran my eyes up her body, stopping at her full pink lips, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and looked up at me. 

''Not fair.'' she said, pouting with those perfect lips. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. 

*Elizabeth*

Throwing his shirt to the floor, I grabbed the hem of his trousers and pushed them down, including his underwear. His dick springing free and standing to attention. I couldn't help but bite my lip looking at it, he was huge. That I was definitely not expecting. I'd only ever had sex with Will and it wasn't like this, not this passionate and uncontrollable. Grabbing his neck I pulled him back down to kiss me, he is such a good kisser. Fuck! I arched my back to push my body against his, the skin on skin contact feeling amazing. I trailed my hand down his tanned chest, continuing down his stomach until I reached his dick. I wrapped my hand around it and he caught his breath, making a strained sound. 

''Lizzie, -''

''Shh Jack.'' I smiled. Lifting my ass up from the table, he clearly got the message, and pulled my underwear down, over my knees and then off completely. He came back and kissed me, I closed my eyes and put every ounce of passion I could into that kiss until I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel myself throbbing and in bad need of release. It's been so fucking long. Suddenly he was gone, I opened my eyes and he wasn't standing there anymore, he was on his knees in front of me. This is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. His eyes locked with mine as he ducked his head down and ran his tongue over my clit. Dipping lower and then licking back upwards. Waves of pleasure crashed over my entire body. I put one hand on the desk beside me so I didn't fall over, and wound the other hand in his hair, holding him to me. Never wanting this feeling to end. I could feel myself nearing climax as he sucked and nibbled at my core, struggling to catch my breath I panted erratically. 

''Fuck Jack!'' 

I could feel his smile against my skin. One long lick up and he was standing back up over me. A cheeky glint in his eye, he knew I was close and he stopped anyway. Fucking tease. Two could play at that game. I wrapped my hand around his dick again, and gently pulled him as close to me as he could get. I angled the head of his dick so it was just touching the wetness in between my legs. Moving it up and down so he could feel how wet he had made me, but not allowing him any deeper than just a centimetre, only allowing him to feel my wetness. Looking up at his face as innocently as I could, he gritted his teeth and I felt his hips buck forward and I pulled his cock away from me, grinning up at him and biting my lip. 

He growled low in his throat, that sound igniting something in me and I could feel wetness pooling between my legs. Suddenly his hands were on my hips and he was pulling me onto his cock in one smooth motion. Gasping with the shock, a mix of pain and pleasure that was just right, I placed my hands on his tanned chest bracing myself. He left one hand on my hip and used the other to hold my throat, not exactly choking but just enough to keep me pinned in place. He paused for a moment, letting me adjust to his size. Then pulled out and pushed back in, skin on skin contact feeling amazing. He continued to pump in and out of me and I couldn't control the moans that escaped my lips, moans of pure pleasure. I have never experienced anything like this and honestly never wanted it to stop. 

''Oh my god, Jack! You feel so fucking good.'' He leaned down to me again and kissed me deeply, tightening his grip on my throat just slightly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. My hands involuntarily ran down his back, putting too much pressure on and leaving heavy marks from his shoulders to his ass. Good. I like the idea of him being marked by me, He continued to drill into me and I became vaguely aware of the desk banging against the wall it was against, too wrapped up Jacks body to really care whether the whole bloody ship could hear us. 

All of a sudden his hands was scooping me up, keeping his dick inside me he carried me over to the bed and lay me on it, climbing on top of me. I trailed my fingers down his back to perfect ass, encouraging him to keep fucking me as deep as he could go. Reassuring him that I could take all of him. Understanding my meaning, he quickened his speed, burying his face in the crook of my neck. His facial hair tickling my skin. I felt his hand come around to my front to rub my clit, the new contact driving me absolutely insane. I could the pressure inside building indicating that I'm getting close to orgasm. My breath coming out in quick little pants, the pleasure becoming too much. 

''Lizzie, I'm so fucking close! I'm gonna cum. Fuck!'' Jack breathed in my ear. His voice just sending me over the edge! I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, kissing him. The orgasm hitting me like a brick wall, I arched my back and held him to me as tight as I could, seeing stars. Feeling it in every cell in my body. I felt him plunging himself into me as deep as he could and stay there, as he dropped his head and bit my shoulder. I don't know whether I was more in shock over the bite or the fact that I really fucking enjoyed it. He stayed on top of me for a few moments, panting. I enjoyed the weight of his body on mine, warm. Safe. He rolled over and lay beside me. I followed him, rolling over to lay on my side, resting my head on my hand, smiling at him. He looked exhausted. 

''That was not what I was expecting to happen.'' he said. We both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback on this fic! I'm not sure whether I want to leave the story here or continue it, so let me know what you guys would rather. Your feedback means a lot to me, it's really appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
